Path to Elysion
by Hiromi-sama
Summary: El camino para ir al paraiso puede ser muy duro, tras tantas desgracias...el paso final puede llegar a ser duro.  Elysion/APH


Por fin pude idear algo para una historía~  
Esto es un crossover entre Sound Horizon[Elysion] y Hetalia~ 3 Y bueno, este es el primero..."Ark", donde estan Fem!England y Escocia (?)  
espero les guste o3o/  
P.D NADA ME PERTENECE Dx

* * *

**Ark**

No recordaba nada, ni el momento en el que fue llevada a aquel lugar lleno de gente extraña, forma de la que catalogaban ante sus jóvenes ojos de 14 años.

Estaba alejada de la realidad, más de lo normal. Su mirada verde olivo reflejaba los estragos que su memoria había sufrido, denotaban como había sido manipulada a tal extremo de no recordar más que su nombre: Elizabeth Alice Kirkland.

Parecía una muñeca, de aquellas de piel tersa y blanca , que a la lejanía daban la idea de que estaba hecha de porcelana. Los científicos que hace tiempo la tomaron puede que pensaran en que ella era una muñeca , pero hasta ahí llegaron en la idea.

Jugaron fácilmente con ella.

Puede que lo peor del caso es que no le daba importancia, porque algo le iluminaba la mirada , hacía que su corazón se volcase y diera una sonrisa realmente sincera.

Estaba enamorada de Kendrew, un chico que estaba a su lado desde el instante que "comenzó" a tener memoria. Evocaba al muchacho como la persona que amaba, pero Kendrew…al igual que ella misma, dejaban mucho que decir en su contacto con el entorno, si Alice estaba alejada, él mucho más. Al contrario, parecía estar en otro mundo...un mundo lejano al cual, la ojiverde un día esperaba llegar.

Cuando menos se percato, se alejo demasiado del plano astral que deseaba alcanzar.

_Ark*…La liberación, el paraíso…**Elysion**…_

Su manera de pensar, de creer y de vivir se distorsionaron al instante en que rozaron con la verdad etérea, con la memoria que tomaba por perdida y resulto mejor dejar entre los escombros del laboratorio donde resultaban solo conejilos de indias con los que jugaban a ser Dios.  
Posiblemente su pasado no fuera la gran cosa, si no por un pequeño detalle….el hombre que aclamaba como su amor, era su propio hermano.

El destino le jugo lo peor que pudo.

En su mente algo quebró lentamente …sus recuerdos se sentían traicionados, mentidos. Ella misma se sentía terrible, a pesar de que lo que alguna vez vivió ahora no fuera más que una ilusión, algo dentro de si misma le exigía que saliera para no caer más, más trataba de regular aquel sentimiento y eso implicaba que se destrozara más.

Tras tanto mirar a su hermano a lo lejos, en un rincón del lugar en donde vivian mientras no experimentaban con ellos, pasaron por su imaginación variedad de pensamientos que no se perdonarían , aquello quemaba su juicio.  
El muchacho de ojos verde como los de ella, pero de cabello pelirrojo y fugaz como una llama ardiente, se atrevieron a mirarla.

Evadió su mirada, volviendo a su propio mundo. Aquel paraíso personal que había creado para ella misma, donde construía un arca para irse lo más lejos de aquel mundo cruel donde estaba atrapada.

Error, donde ambos estaban atrapados.

Su arca imaginaria se destruye. Los días comienzan a seguir una monotonía peculiar que culminan ante otro encuentro del destino.  
Consigue tener en las manos, aquella arca que la liberara…aquello que conseguirá desencadenar a Elizabeth Alice…que por fin la fuera a liberar de sus angustias.

Aquella arca que puede guiarla a Elysion… se ilustraba en una sencilla daga, afilada , de color plata que reflejaban aquel semblante tan joven, tan lleno de futuro y de unos escasos 14 años.

No dudo en tomarla en sus tersas manos, paso el filo por su dedo de una manera delicada, provocando apenas un leve roce que no la corta. La escondió bajo su vestido, decidida a culminar todo con su propia mano.  
En esa celda de ilusión, todo iba a dejar de existir y acabaría con el arrogante deseo de ser Dios para esos hombres que la designaron como un experimento más.

-Hay que volver al paraíso, mi querido hermano - Fue de las cuantas cosas que dijo a su hermano que por ultimo momento, dejo un lado la frialdad que llevo a lo largo de su estancia , ahora en él se dibujaba el miedo y esas ganas de escapar consumían sus deseos - Hay que volver ¿sí?

Su figura se dibujaba cada vez más cerca de su hermano, a la vez que el arca [la daga] iban acercándose a la piel del muchacho, lentamente…la libertad…estaba cerca de ambos….

Una enorme sonrisa se vislumbraba en Elizabeth …

**Sujeto #1096 conocido como Elizabeth**  
**a asesinado al sujeto #1076, conocido como Kendrew**

_Deseando solo un ultimo beso, cayendo más lejos del Paraiso…._

**Caso Numero 12**  
**Este modelo muerto demuestra una Co-dependencia en una proyección llamado Síndrome de Dependencia al Falso Ideal tipo Arca.**

Ella se volvió un simple experimento fallido , ah pero antes de que el culpable de todos su males, un científico…tardo en percatarse de cómo un hombre que usaba una mascara, se encontraba detrás de ella…

* * *

Ark = Arca (?)  
Nada más aclaro :'D

GRACIAS POR LEER! Dejen reviews, no jodan que de eso se come (?)


End file.
